


In the Backseat of Your Car

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukishima go out on a mini vacation in the wilderness for Spring Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Backseat of Your Car

Laying in the back of Kuroo’s old truck he inherited from his grandfather, looking up at the night sky dotted with millions and millions of stars, comforted by the warmth of their extra thick blankets and each other, Tsukishima thinks he’s in a good place. It’s spring break; a week and a half free of school work and their shitty cafeteria jobs to themselves, to actually indulge in what actual couples do, not trapped by priorities of the real world.

 

“I’m sorry it’s not much; I know you always talk about going to exotic places, to see the world and experience all new things…” Kuroo reaches for the blonde’s hand under the covers and squeezes it tight. “I promise, Tsukki, when we’re done with college and we’ve got enough money saved up, we’ll get a nice apartment in the city, get high paying jobs, and I’ll take you there one day.”

 

Tsukishima smiles a little and leans over to rest his head on the other male’s shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about that, Kuroo. I don’t care that we don’t have a lot of money; we’re college students.” He closes his eyes for a moment before looking up at the night sky. “Besides, I was never really concerned about _where_ we went, but rather, _who_ I went with.” Tsukishima kisses Kuroo on the cheek, squeezing his hand tightly in his own. “This place you’ve brought me to, these beautiful stars, the right amount of blankets and hot cocoa, and, _you_. It's all I could ever ask for."

 

“Tsukki…”

 

“Hush, Kuroo. You don’t need to say a thing.” Tsukishima adjusts his position so he has one leg draped over Kuroo’s legs, an arm wrapped around his waist. “You’ve changed me for the better, Kuroo. And while my personality is a little harsh, and that won’t ever change, I think you’ve softened me a little.” The blonde kisses his chin, his jaw, his cheek, the corners of his lips. “You’re what matters to me most; these stars, this beautiful view...I don’t need it if I’m not with you.”  

 

Kuroo cups the blonde’s cheeks and kisses him, holding him close as their lips move against each other, softly, gently. “I love you, Kei.” Tsukishima feels his heart flutter at the words.

 

“And I love you, Tetsurou.” Tsukishima says, a smile on his lips before he kisses Kuroo again under the starry night sky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
